youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rrrrevelation
The Rrrrevelation is a book published by Dr. Robotnik that chronicles what he believes to be the future of the YTP World. It is a detailed recounting of his supposed visit to the fourth dimension and what he saw. Beginning of the Journey Robotnik first explains how he found himself in the predicament. He was traveling undersea to observe the construction of a new base in the Mariana Trench, and lo, a beast rose from the darkness and devoured him. Robotnik thought his time was over until he found himself traveling at high speed until everything around him converged into a single point. Robotnik looked around and saw everything, he had no time to take in the sight as he immediately heard a voice calling to him. Looking back, he saw a person or thing in a form he could not comprehend, it's shape seemed too complex to even exist. It was Robotnik's guide through a long revelation. The First Wonder Robotnik was first led in a direction he had no idea was possible, he then saw and beheld vast ocean, violent and untamed. He saw millions within it, being washed to and fro by the directionless waves. They were not in peril however, as they rejoiced in their chaotic predicament. On the four corners of the horizon, large towers rose from the ocean, their very appearance boasted great power and wealth. They beckoned unto those in the water with great speech, drawing them into the towers. As the people entered, the water gradually began to calm, those who refused to answer the call were in despair as their once mighty ocean was now still. They were soon taken in by force. The Second Wonder Robotnik was not sure how much time had passed, but he was told to remain there to witness the next event. Once the towers were filled, the stagnant water began to drain. Robotnik couldn't even describe the sadness that struck his heart at this sight. Seemingly at random, new towers would rise from the now exposed ground while others would fall over. Robotnik was then taken away. The Third Wonder Robotnik found himself in a cavern, a cavern of literal shit. He saw the ocean that had drained it was above him, the only thing between them was a thin barrier. He saw three giants with all their might holding the barrier up, for even they would be crushed by the water. The first gaint was coated in the fecal matter of the cave, the second a humanoid figure with a blond afro, the third a dragon with features of that of many animals. A human was at their feet, one with blue/grey hair. He appraoched Robotnik and told him that the situation in the cavern was critical and a wild turn of events was imminent. Robotnik recognized him, it was his guide from before, but this time in three dimensions. The Fourth Wonder Robotnik was taken back above where the towers stood. This time, he was on the ground and could see events more clearly. He saw that the towers were at constant war with each other, all with the intent of seizing the land for themselves. He saw one tower in particular, which was even taller than the rest. It was decorated with a leaf and it's inhabitants conquered their enemies with ease. As time passed, the leaf tower had conquered them all, save for it's allies. The tower spoke to the masses below, declaring a new era of government rule and the end of disorder. Those who held to the old ways of the oceans were punished. Robotnik's guide said that the time will come when the three giants will rise again and crush the tower. The Fifth Wonder Robotnik was taken back to the cavern, the ocean was lowered even further to the giants. When it seemed the three could bear the pressure no longer, Robotnik's guide said the time is now and the giants realeased the full extent of their power in all it's glory, sending the waters back upwards. The giants were gone. The Final Wonder Back at the surface, Robotnik saw that the ocean had returned, all but the strongest tower had been toppled over by the waves. The giants were there and the tower spoke against them, declaring war on them. A battle ensued againt the tower and those who were martyred in the name of the ocean. The children of the ocean were victorious and the giants enacted their punishment on those that had constructed the towers. The towers were trapped in a large vortex and were flushed into oblivion. The people rejoiced as they were finally at home once more with the ocean finally rising and thrashing once more. The three giants returned to the world below. Robotnik's Leave Robotnik's guide told him to record what he saw and bade him farewell. Robotnik was unsure how to leave this crazy world until he took a performance enhancing drug, he believes it was the key to his escape. Category:Books